Kim Possible: Secrets
by LJ58
Summary: Kim has a new villain, and a new mission that might just be more than even she can handle. Fortunately, she also has a secret weapon that no one knows about. Yet.


_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Secrets**

**By LJ58**

"I hope you're not wearing anything synthetic, Miss Possible," the snide voice growled around her from hidden speakers as Kim moved carefully through the dimly lit chamber as she sought a way out of her current dilemma.

Said dilemma being trapped in a weird, underground maze after being caught by a hitherto unknown villain, and then left to wake up in a small, chamber carved out of stone, which led her to guess she was definitely underground.

The fact the door she had just entered was unlocked meant nothing.

She was unarmed, didn't even have her Kimmunicator, and the young redhead had not even realized anyone was around until she was apparently attacked from behind. Because she recalled a sudden sting in the small of her back, and then nothing.

Until she woke in that small room, and the voice coaxed her out, suggesting she could go free, if she managed to solve the maze she now occupied. Said voice, naturally, suggested there were penalties to pay if she chose the wrong route along the way.

She had moved through the tunnels, and occasional caverns easily enough.

The one 'wrong' turn so far had had her fighting off four very vicious guard dogs. Fortunately, she knew how to handle them. Then there had been the room full of spiders. Thankfully, no none of them poisonous. Then hundreds of squealing rodents. It was like the guy was trying to gross her out, or something.

He had obviously not been around Ron. Anyone that saw him eat was immune to such amateurish stunts.

She had not heard the smug tone of her captor's voice in some time when she was faced with going through another door, or turning back down the corridor she had been following. Considering she had not seen anything too promising behind her, she chose the door.

Which was when the voice had spoke up once more.

Just before the door behind her had slammed shut, and like the first door, proved to have no lever on the inside.

Inside, however, were no obvious threats. Just a faint, gray mist rising from the floor that didn't quite reach her knees. It had no discernible odor she could detect, and it didn't seem to be doing anything but whirling around her legs as she moved. By the time she was halfway across the chamber, she realized the mist had risen to mid-torso.

She didn't panic, and it still didn't seem to be doing anything, but the unknown villain's words did make her wonder.

She ceased to wonder by the time she reached the door on the far side.

Even as she reached for the lever to open the steel panel before her, she noted her sleeve seemed a little stiff, and brittle. Just lifting her arm made the fabric crack, and start to actually flake away. She frowned, and tugged slightly at the hem of her blouse, testing the material.

She gave a faint gasp as the blouse literally crumbled away, flaking away like broken chips. Even as she stared at the residue on her hands, she realized her pants were showing the same, disturbing fractures. She carefully poked at the side of one leg, and it just fell apart.

"Man," she groaned, realizing her lingerie were showing the same brittle fragility, and an instant later she was suddenly well aware that she standing there in boots, a belt, and nothing else.

"What's wrong, Miss Possible," the voice chortled now. "Feeling a breeze?"

"I'm going to kill him," she hissed softly, and tried very, very hard not to blush from head-to-toe. Because she had little doubt that the freak was watching her. Which meant cameras. Which meant….

She was going to _kill_ him.

Just as soon as she got out of here.

Even as she stepped out of the chamber, and the door predictably slammed shut, she found herself at the intersection of three corridors around her. One directly ahead, and two that ran left and right respectively.

"Decisions, decisions," the voice mocked her anew. "I assure you, Miss Possible. One path leads directly to freedom. To outside the maze. Only you have two other choices that may take you….the long way around. And in your current _dishabille,_ I suspect you would prefer not to face what still awaits. Still, no hints. Choose, and choose wisely," the taunting voice urged her.

Kim grimaced, looking around, feeling very, very uneasy as she stood there naked.

Except for boots, and a leather belt that had lost the equipment pouches it once supported. They had been empty anyway, but her gear was costly. Wade was so going to complain, but not as loud as Betty. She really liked complaining about budgets. And collateral damage. Among other things.

Still, she did still have her boots. Even if they were now starting to look a little splotchy.

With little choice, she opened the door she chose.

"Interesting first choice," the voice said as the door slammed behind her even as she entered the passage. "Shall I warn you? No, I think not. Still, I will tell you, you're probably about to feel very…..nice."

Kim frowned at that.

The smaller, dimly lit room was clear.

Nothing in it.

No mist this time.

No dogs.

No insects, or rats, or anything nasty of the sort.

Glancing around, she saw nothing that might indicate a means of striking against her. She headed for the far side of the room, and kept herself ready, and alert. Still, she was just reaching for the door when she realized she was smelling something…..

The voice only chortled.

She reached for the lever, and even as she did, felt something wet dribbling down her bare, toned thighs.

She frowned, and slapped her bare skin, thinking that something was crawling on her again.

It wasn't.

She was….leaking.

She gasped, the slap sent a curious flash of pleasure/pain through her body that had her shuddering physically as her body reacted far more powerfully than expected.

What now, she wondered as she reached again for the lever, but found her hand shaking too hard to find the lever now as her vision blurred slightly, and her mind seemed to fog.

"You're probably noticing it now," the mocking tone penetrated the haze trying to shroud her wits. "That faint, musky order? The hypersensitive reaction to….well, everything? Even the very air touching your skin? You, Miss Possible, are ten minutes from turning into a mindless wanton for the next five hours. Unless, in the next ten minutes, you find the antidote hidden somewhere ahead of you," the voice chortled.

Kim rasped, and tore the door open.

Ahead was a single hall.

A narrow corridor now, extending into darkness, with at least four visible doors ahead of her, two on each side.

"That's right. Five doors on _each_ side. Ten chances. Which one has the antidote? Which one is the way out. Two doors out of eight. Of course, the other eight doors are more….challenging. I shall enjoy watching you find your way. Or not," the voice chortled.

Kim stared at the doors, staggering forward, one hand rising helplessly to cup her lightly furred lips, and gasping as just the contact of her own hand had her hips bucking slightly in reaction.

Okay, she told herself. Do _not_ touch.

Which was easier said than done.

Still, she saw two more doors ahead now. So, if the voice were accurate, ten chances. One antidote. On path to freedom.

Only if she found the way out first, that left her with five hours of helpless arousal.

Or worse.

She swallowed hard.

She had no choice, and that freak knew it. She had to try every door, or risk not finding either antidote, or freedom.

She approached the first door, and opened it, tensed, and hopefully ready for anything.

"Oh, man," she groaned, seeing a burly man in a Henchco mask, and only a Hencho mask grinning at her as he reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her into the room.

It was, she quickly realized as she tried to pull free, the only door. And there was no lever on it.

"Only way out, Red," the man growled, his voice unfamiliar to her. "You gotta earn it."

"Earn," she choked, even as she realized his hands felt….very good on her body as he boldly cupped her nearest breast, even as he pulled her closer to grind his lips to hers.

The reaction stunned her, and temporarily stole breath from lungs as she found herself almost literally grinding herself against him for a moment.

Right before he opened his mouth.

"You're not so tough now," the Hench sneered as Kim felt something like ice stab her in the head and heart, and she all but growled.

"Not…..so….tough," she rasped, and jerked back with a superhuman application of sheer willpower.

The big Hench frowned at her, and started to reach for her again.

"Not….tough," Kim all but howled, and launched a still booted foot between the man's legs at his rampant, but very vulnerable sex.

The man shrieked like a banshee, and folded in half like a soggy paper doll even as Kim's small fists clenched, and she lunged at the man that had almost overwhelmed all common sense.

Well, him, and that stupid gas.

She landed hard on his chest, forcing him flat on the hard floor of the room, and grabbed his mask in both hands, and slammed his head in to the floor. Again, and again, and again.

"Cure," she hissed. "Cure," she thundered, banging his head into the floor every time he didn't reply.

By about the ninth blow, the man whined, "D-D-Door sssssix," in a shrill, whiny tone that did not fit his beefy, masculine frame.

"Jerk," she spat, and kicked him hard in the side for good measure. "Open the door."

"Just…..p-p-push it," he moaned.

"Thanks," Kim spat, and kicked him again.

This time, her right boot all but exploded into pieces of leather.

Darn. The boots were high grade leather. Only the seams, laces, and soles were all synthethic materials.

"Figures," she complained, removing her other, mostly flopping boot before padding to the door.

Pushing the panel hard, it grated open, and she stepped outside.

Door six. On which side, she frowned, seeing the doors had no numbers.

"What side," she demanded of the still moaning man.

"L-Left," the man whimpered, looking fearfully her way.

"Thanks," she grunted, and shoved the door shut, adding, "Jerk."

This was so far above hazardous duty, she was so going to put in for a bonus when she got back. Betty could complain all she wanted, but this freak was going to be going to jail in traction, too. When she got her hands on him…..

She walked down the hall, counting doors, and stopped on the left side.

"Okay, here we go," she said, and pushed then pulled the door open.

The room was utterly dark at first.

It was make darker still by the utter absence of all light.

Great.

Stepping inside, she kept the door open, trying to make out anything that she could. She should have realized it wasn't going to be that easy.

"No, no, no," the voice echoed out of hidden speakers around her. "The game doesn't start until you close the door."

Kim scowled. She was really starting to hate that voice. A lot.

She continued to stand in the door, refusing to let it close. If this freak could cheat, so could she.

"Oh, all right. I'll give you a clue. Only you still have to close the door to start the game. Once you do, you will face a challenge. A contest. Only I will not give you the clues until you close the door," the voice taunted.

Kim grumbled, but had little choice. If the Hench wasn't lying, the cure to that weird aphrodisiac still bothering her was inside. She should have realized it wasn't going to be that easy, though. She stepped into the room, and the door slammed shut behind her.

She didn't stay in place, but move to her right, moving around the room, hand on the rocky wall, and she soon realize it was another small chamber. One with only the one door.

Without a lever again.

Great.

That left whatever she was seeking somewhere in the middle of the room.

"You're probably wondering why you've been left in the dark," the mocking voice spoke only then, as if the villain was someone still watching her.

Night vision, or motion sensors, she guessed. If not both.

If only she had her own gear.

I'll be a gentlemen, and tell you that in the very center of the room is the first component of the antidote. However, you have to earn it. And here is your clue. Once you reach the center of the room, the door will open again. You will have two minutes to get the antidote, get out of the room, and reach the safety of the hall."

Kim frowned now.

"Of course, I did say you had to earn it. Choices this time, my dear," the voice chortled in a tone she was really starting to hate. "You will also find a hostage. You will also have three Henchs now entering through hidden passages who will try to stop you. At the end of two minutes, the room will be flooded with poison gas. The deadly kind. They are safe. You, and the hostage are not. So, once the lights come on, tick-tock, my pet," he called her mockingly. "Choose, act, and decide just how bad you want to live. Or not. Now, you have the rules, so…..have fun," the man cackled manically.

Kim changed her mind as she carefully stepped away from the wall.

She wasn't going to leave him in traction. She was going to leave him in pieces. Very tiny pieces. No one would blame her. Not after what this freak had already done. Not after what he was doing to her. Whatever else, this guy was going down. And he was going down hard.

She took a few steps, and stopped, keeping her bearings after stepping away from the wall. Trying to focus on anything her senses could detect in spite of the low heat still tormenting her from that earlier, nearly overwhelming bliss.

"Time is wasting, pet," the voice called her again. "Don't you want to play?"

"You are so going down," she grumbled as she again, carefully measuring her steps.

"Not before you," the man tittered. "Now, on with the game!"

Kim was seriously starting to dislike the freak she had first dismissed as a harmless crank.

**KP**

"We have a situation," Betty Director had called her sometime earlier. "A new player calling himself the Game-Master kidnapped a fifteen year old girl."

"Game-Master," she frowned. "Do I want to know?"

"A felon with a penchant for bizarre games," Betty had nodded at Kim. "Only his games maim, and kill. He was still overlooked as a minor crank until now. As to the latest victim, she's the daughter of the German Prime Minister. Apparently, the man is about to cast a very important vote for the EU. One that could well affect the coming review of the U.N. international law and ethics treaty we're trying to get passed."

"So, it's blackmail," Kim had frowned at hearing that one.

"That's our best guess," Dr. Director had admitted.

"Any clues, or do I need to call Wade?"

"This is where it gets even stranger," Betty had told her.

"What now," she had sighed, knowing she did tend to get the weirder cases. Fortunately, she was usually up to handling them.

"He sent an invitation to the single, and I stress _single_ agent of our choice to play a game for the girl's release. Coordinates, and everything."

"What's the catch," Kim had immediately intuited.

"Any one agent can show up, but if he sees anyone else, the girl dies at once. Or so he claims. Considering he has killed before, and in spectacular fashion, I don't want to risk it. It's also why I called you."

"Where's he at?"

"That the other weird thing," Betty had admitted. "The coordinates are for someplace in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Only we can't find anything there."

"Underwater lair," she guessed.

"Or submarine. Or just a crossing point to the real location," Betty had pointed out. "We don't know, and you're our best chance of finding out, and shutting this freak down."

"Not to mention saving the girl," Kim had added.

"Of course."

"So, why haven't I heard of this nut before now," she had asked reasonably.

"He's been on Interpol's list but not ours. They thought they could handle him. As I said, they had him listed as a minor player."

"Obviously, he's not. Weren't they also the ones that let Demenz almost take over the EU, too? You gotta get those guys some real brains in charge," Kim had complained.

"Not our purview," Betty had pointed out. "Now, here are the coordinates. Be careful, and stay in touch."

**KP**

"Be careful," Kim now grumbled mentally as she moved carefully toward the center of the room.

Betty had been right, though. She had arrived on the site the coordinates led her to, and found a small raft with a small recorder with a prerecorded message that then led her to a nearby island. Deserted, of course.

Even as she investigated, she was attacked from behind, something stabbed her in her neck, and then she woke….here. Wherever here was. She wasn't even sure she was still on that same island. Underground, or otherwise.

She frowned as she moved again, and just in case, chose to close her eyes.

She took another step, and ran into the dangling legs of someone hanging from the ceiling. Even as her hands assessed a larger than teen body, suggesting it wasn't the kidnapped girl she was hunting, she heard a muffled protest.

Just as the lights came on.

"She don't look so tough," someone sneered.

"Not now," another voice agreed.

Kim opened her eyes, and blinked against the brightness. If she had still had them opened earlier, she would have been trully blinded as the five men before her in Henchco red rushed her. She looked across the room, and saw the open door. Just as it moved the faintest degree, obviously on a hydraulic arm, or something to close it on schedule.

Looking up, she gasped, and saw her mother dangling there with a gag in her mouth, wearing what could only be described as a very skimpy bikini, and a small vial of something dangling around her neck.

"I'm going to _kill_ someone yet," she thundered, and turned on the men moving to swarm her.

Naked as she was, she forced herself not to consider that as she launched herself at the men, and sent one flying across the room to slam into the frame of the door. He slid down the wall, and landed in a sprawl, and Kim suddenly had an idea.

She spun, driving an elbow into another Hench, and then her fist rose hard to catch a large nose, and the owner howled even as Kim spun around again, and a combination sent him sailing to land sprawling atop the first downed Hench. Both now laying limp in the side of the doorway.

She turned to the other three, and sneered.

"Who's next," she hissed, and didn't hesitate as she launched herself at a man of her choice, the one nearest her mother.

And the antidote.

"I thought that gas was supposed to make her horny," one of the two surviving men complained. "Not _crazier!"_

"Freaking women," the other huffed, and raised a long truncheon. "Good thing I brought….."

"Yeah, I can use that," Kim declared, and somersaulted over to leap up, landing with both knees atop his squared shoulders to drive him down to the ground. He shrieked as bone snapped under her weight, and she easily snatched the club from his hand even as he dropped it.

The fifth man took one look at her, and fled.

Behind her, the door thudded against the head of one of the unconscious men, and banged again.

She glanced back to ensure it wasn't pushing them aside, then rushed for her mom.

"No time for questions," she said, seeing her mom's wide, anxious gaze. "We have to get you out of here," she said, even as she heard the faint hiss of gas coming from somewhere. "And hold your breath," she remembered to warn her as she did the same, and worked at the bolt holding Ann Possible's bound wrists to a hook over her head.

A moment later, she had her mother freed of the hook, and raced outside the room even as what seemed the same, musky gas she had been exposed to earlier began to fill the room, and escape the open door. Not that she was going to risk it either way.

Kim chose to run to the far end of the hall, choosing the far door this time just to put distance between them.

Even as she reached for the door, she realized one of the Henches had come up behind them, and suddenly grabbed Ann, pulling her toward another door.

"Mom," she shouted, and reached out for her. Her hand curled around the vial, snapping the cord, and only that as the Hench vanished into the next room with her mother, and slammed the door behind him.

She rushed to the door, but found it locked.

"Damn you," she banged on the door.

"The game isn't over, pet," the voice called her again. "For the last leg of our little game, you need a costume. Just take your antidote you earned, and go into the door you started to enter. Once you're ready, we can start the final game," the speaker chortled.

Kim frowned, and stared at the vial in her hand.

"Your choice. If you win, mommy still lives, and goes free with you. If not.…"

"If you dare touch her," Kim growled.

The man only laughed as Kim pried out the stopper, and carelessly gulped the fluid in the tube. Then she shoved the door open she had almost entered a moment before, and stared at the much smaller chamber.

In the middle of the room was only a small end-table. On it, lay a thick, leather collar. One like a dog would wear.

"You're kidding?"

"Your costume, pet," he called her again. "Put it on, or the game can't continue."

She swallowed hard, and moved closer to reach for the collar.

"That's right," the voice cooed. "Now, put it on. Collar yourself, like a good little _Pet_."

Kim really wanted to rip out that guy's tongue just then. As a start.

Lifting the collar, she noted the thin, electronic band inside the center.

Not good.

"Don't worry," the voice declared, proving he had been watching all along. "That's just a voice modulator. In a few seconds, you'll be barking and whining like a _real_ dog. We do strive for _realism_ in our games," the madman cackled.

Kim scowled, not believing him for a second. Still, lives were on the line here.

She had little choice.

She put the band around her throat, and pushed the hasps together.

She felt as much as heard the faint clicking of a locking mechanism, and felt a tingling around her throat.

"What now," she asked.

Or tried. The man had not lied about one thing. She couldn't talk!

Her words came out, "_Bark, bark_!"

The voice taunting her only chortled.

"That's a good little Pet," the man's voice cackled anew as her mind and body were again overwhelmed by that earlier lust that rose without effort as she found herself dropping to her knees, and just shuddering helplessly.

"Now, you're almost ready. Go outside, and follow the next hall all the way to the end. Go, now," the voice commanded firmly. "Be a good pet, and _crawl_!"

Kim felt the urge to obey surge within even as she frowned at the denigrating words that pierced her hazy mind. Still, she had to do what she was told. So she crawled outside, and pushed open the end door, and then went to the end of the hall.

The hall was a dead end.

As Kim knelt on all fours before the door, reaching up to open that final door, she found herself trembling with anticipation.

She had gone through a literal maze to get here, and she feeling eager to end this. Somehow. Crawling through the door that opened without issue, she paused to look around in confusion, not sure what came next.

"Very nice, Pet," the mocking voice said snidely from across the room filled with computers, and communications equipment. Only it didn't come from a speaker this time.

There was a tall man in black leather, wearing a silver-chrome mask standing before her. "And I cannot think you enough for ensuring I have _plenty_ of blackmail material. Not that you'll care. You probably burned out what was left of your higher brain functions after you took the pure form of little aphrodisiac of ours before you put on your new voice control device," he chortled, leaning down to clip a lead to her collar. "Now, _heel_. It's time I showed the rest of the world what a delightfully obedient pet you've become," he laughed. "For while your mind may be all but wiped, by now you are now completely and utterly submissive to the very sound of my voice," he crowed.

The very teen she had been hunting was sitting bound to a chair between two huge Henches only whimpered as she stared at Kim who crawled over to Game-Master.

"I was going to say you could walk," the man sniggered. "But I rather like you on your hands and knees. It does conjure such delightful ideas for new games. Yes, it does. Oh, don't go anywhere Sara," he glanced back at the bound teen with a snicker. "We'll have another conference with your father shortly. _Before_ the U.N. vote. I'm sure he'll cooperate now that GJ's little pet agent has failed to win my latest game," he laughed manically.

Kim said nothing, just crawling along at his side at the end of the leash as he went to a communications panel.

"Wow, Boss," one of the Henches in full uniform grinned. "You did it. I still can't believe….."

"Surely by now you know the Game-Master is _not_ to be underestimated," the masked man sneered at his lackey. "I'm just not sure if I want to auction off the silly pet, or keep her for myself."

"Jack does have five million on her head," the Hench reminded him.

"Five million. I could get _ten_ times that on the open market."

"Now, get me a channel to Herr Hansy. It's time to crush his hopes once more," he sneered.

The Hench walked past the monitor they now stood before, and activated another that had the monitor blazing to life. All around them, at least fifteen men were working on stations that could be doing anything.

Kim had stopped when the villain stopped by the monitor, and dropped on her haunches, staring blankly.

He chortled, and deigned rub her head.

Even as a monitor screen came to life, and Hans Rickford Schmidt rubbed bleary eyes as the older man stared back.

"Vas is….. _You_," he rasped, staring at the metal-faced man.

"I think, Herr Prime Minister, you will _now_ vote as I wish, or your daughter ends up like GJ's little pet here," the man cut him off, and jerked on Kim's leash.

Right before the collar came off even as he did, and Kim came up, fist first, and drove a hard left right up under his chin.

Before a foot found his groin.

The whine from behind that mask was almost shrill enough to crack glass.

"Dr. Director, track the signal, we're _hot_," she shouted pointedly, and turned, following up her blows with another hard kick that sent the cloaked man sprawling as his mask went spinning away.

Kim didn't bother looking.

She was already facing the fifteen men jumping up to surround her.

"That's right, boys," Kim smiled coldly as Hans continued to watch the naked woman stare down the men surrounding her. "Attack the naked girl who wants to _really_ break things just now," she smiled so coldly that several of the Henches actually faltered, and looked uneasy.

Then one lunged, jerking a taser from a holster, and Kim charged to meet him. She didn't miss the three that ran off.

**KP**

"At least _sixteen_ men in ICU," Will Du drawled in complaint, eyeing her as she zipped up a blue jumpsuit he had held out, still a little astonished that Kim could be so blasé about her nudity after all she had endured. Because the Game-Master, sick man that he was, had broadcast every moment of what had actually been a five day ordeal she had suffered.

Kim only smiled.

"It could be seventeen. Especially if someone tries to save anything from that freak's files, or his arsenal," Kim told him bluntly, now knowing Will's penchant for souvenirs. A secret she had only found by accident when she found him snatching an old uniform of the long retired Shego for his secret stash.

"Good work, Agent Possible," Betty said as she walked over after seeing to the freeing of all the captives. And the transport of the injured villains, some of whom would likely never have children. Not after today.

She wisely said nothing of their condition.

Many of those men were still folded over, wailing as they cupped their groins.

"I have to know," Will finally spoke again on the way back once Betty gave her a spare uniform after boarding her jet. "How did you beat his conditioning loop. His drugs, tech, and methods were sound, and virtually unbeatable. So, how did even you escape them?"

Kim smirked as Dr. Director glanced discreetly away.

"I would say _need to know_, Agent Du. But let me give you a clue in case you ever face similar straits."

"All right," the rigid man nodded. "How?"

"One, his collar never really closed. Also, I only made it seem I swallowed the alleged antidote, and let it spill down my body, already wet with sweat, when I turned to the door. You never drink anything so easily offered from the bad guy, after all. Then, when he demanded I put on his little control collar, I did. After first shoving some of my hair into the hasp, so it interfered with the circuit, and kept it from ever really closing, or activating."

"That is clever. But the drugs? The sublims? Are you saying you beat those, too?"

"The drugs were close. Willpower, however, helped me. Especially when the poser overlooked one vital fact," Kim smirked.

"What's that?"

"I'm lesbian. _Boys_ just don't do it for me," she leaned over to coo in his ear. "In fact, these day, they mostly just…..piss me off," she stated bluntly.

Will swallowed hard as her gaze fixed on him..

"So," he finally commented knowingly. "They got off light."

"Very. I couldn't too well put them all in traction, though. The Prime Minister's daughter was still watching. I had to go easy on them."

"Easy," the pilot of their jet who heard every word chortled.

"Hey, they're still breathing on their own," Kim shot.

Betty did chortle now.

"I have to know," Will said after a long silence as their jet carried them home. "If you're…..gay, just who is your….girlfriend? I know it's not Shego, in spite of those silly rumors still out there. But no one has ever seen you out with anyone, and I can't find…. That is, I haven't _heard_….."

"Do I butt into your life, Willie," Kim growled now.

Will had the sense not to answer.

"So stay out of mine. Because you do not want to go there. Or you'll envy those Henches."

Will wisely changed the topic.

**KP**

Kim sighed as she lay back in bed, her lover smiling at her.

"Missed you, Red," the woman smiled.

"Missed you, too. Thinking of you kept me sane out there," Kim admitted with a smile as she moved into her lover's arms.

"I'm glad," the woman smiled at her, kissing her nose.

"I hope you were able to use that mind-thingy your tech guys use to blank the other victims' memories. Especially _mom's_," she said with a faint blush.

"She was the first one I debriefed. _Personally,"_ Betty Director told her with a faint smile. "I can see where it would have been….uncomfortable for both of you."

"So, tell me this freak is gone?"

"Game-Master, AKA Roland Dice, I am not kidding, is facing hard time on Luna in the water mines for all his crimes. A lot of people wanted him just shot into space, though."

"Bet dad volunteered the rocket," Kim laughed.

"Even without seeing the footage. Fortunately, we intercepted the transmission, and only the Prime Minister saw anything. He was completely understanding of your…..role, and is just happy to have his daughter home again."

"Did you….?"

"Sara Schmidt was debriefed second. That young lady did not need _those_ memories in her head either," Betty told her, rolling over to nibble at her ear. "All she remembers is being taken, and then being saved. So, after all the others, I just have to _debrief_ you," Betty smiled.

"Hmmmm," Kim smiled, and rolled over to embrace her in turn. "Let the debriefing begin," she grinned, and pressed her lips to hers.

"So, you really beat his conditioning?"

"He was breaking me to '_male_' authority, sweetie," she chuckled at Betty's question. "I think we both know how well I respond to _any_ authority these days. Let alone males."

Betty chuckled.

"Don't I know it. I'm your lover, and your boss, and I still can't get any respect out of you," she complained, but kissed Kim back all the same.

"Think Will will ever get a clue," Kim giggled after a breathless moment of silence.

"If he does, we'll know. He won't be able to contain himself."

"Well, if he ever does, I'll just poke out his eyes, rip out his tongue, and severe all his fingers so he can never, in any way, tell anyone. _Ever_."

"When did you get so bloodthirsty, Red," Betty teased, her fingers sliding down to tease her.

"Can't help it. You make me feel….protective," Kim chortled, and wriggled in her embrace.

"That's not all I think you're feeling," Betty laughed hoarsely.

Kim's giggle was soon replaced by moaning.

**KP**

Not far away, Will Du was staring in horror at the images on his computer as he manually self-destructed the spy-dot he had planted on Possible's earrings when they were left behind in her locker during her last mission.

"My…..eyes, _and_ my tongue," he grimaced, and quickly deleted every inch of file tape, even the audio. "My _fingers_," he almost whimpered.

God help him, he believed her, too.

Especially since he had the eerie notion she had been talking directly to him. As if she had _known_ he was eavesdropping on them.

He closed the laptop, climbed into the drivers seat of the surveillance van, and swore to never, ever, under penalty of death, even hint at Kim's unnatural, and unethical relationship with their superior.

Especially since Dr. Director had actually giggled at the idea of his being maimed!

Driving away, he wondered if it was finally time for a little vacation. Someplace far from anywhere Possible might be going anytime soon.

_End…..?_


End file.
